The increased demand for lithium batteries has resulted in research and development to improve the capacity, rate and cycling performance of these batteries. These batteries often have an undesirably low calendar life and/or cycle life. Poor cycle life and/or calendar life may result from the cathode active material degrading during cycling and/or storage. For instance, the transition metal in a cathode active material can react with the electrolyte. As a result, there is a need for a battery having improved calendar life and/or cycle life.